


Logan's Poetry

by wow_thats_angsty



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Absolutely insane dude, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Projecting onto Logic | Logan Sanders, Bad Poetry, Because I can, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Erotic Poetry, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hah totally dont have a crush on someone, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dont crush on my friends, Im a shitty poet lmao, Im sorry im so shit at poetry, Light Angst, Logan Sanders is a dopey sap and i love him for it, Logan Sanders is a fucking SAP, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, Logic | Logan Sanders Loves Space, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Love Poems, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Pining, Poetry, Possibly Unrequited Love, Romance, The Author Regrets Everything, You're crazy, ahhahah, idk yet, maybe in the future, so much pining, that i called dandelion as a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow_thats_angsty/pseuds/wow_thats_angsty
Summary: Logan liked poetry. For a multitude of reasons but, of those reasons, there was one he’d never admit to anyone. He wrote poetry to let out his deeply buried emotions.This is just me writing mediocre poetry to let my feels out. Haha, these love poems totally aren't about the same person. Anyway, excuse my poetry for some Logan fluff.Edit: Now I'm just writing poetry of Logan pining at this point. Because I'm definitely not pining. Haha, you're crazy.Edit 2: now I’m writing this purely for catharsis because now it’s just a lot of vent poetry
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Logan falls in love a whole lot

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: Death. Not character death or anything. Just the subject of some of these is death.

Logan liked poetry. For a multitude of reasons but, of those reasons, there was one he’d never admit to anyone. He wrote poetry to let out his deeply buried emotions. 

  
  


_The specks in the sky that burn such brilliant shades_

_Unfortunate victims of my thoughts_

_In the crusades of my mind_

_I’m running out of time_

  
  


_My only loves_

_Are you, the stars above_

_For you consume my every thought_

_How I wish to reach out a pluck you from the sky_

_For I am your astronaut_

_And you are my only ally_

  
  


_The only thing I long for_

_To be among you_

_To breathe you in_

_How long it’s been_

_Since I’ve seen you, my dears_

_Till we meet again_

_I will love you for all my years_

  
  


Logan would no longer count how many poems he’d written about the stars. He’d stopped after 200. 

  
  


_I am dead_

_I have lived a good life_

_I have bled_

_I have breathed_

  
  


_My mind is gone_

_It seems to be lost_

_I shall wait for dawn_

_It always seems to return then_

  
  


_I am dead_

_And my mind is gone_

_It seems to have up and left my head_

_But I must press on_

  
  


Sometimes Logan wished he had any other outlet, after all, this was Roman’s domain. But he’d take what he could get. 

  
  


_Underneath the dirt_

_Lies my heart_

_And all my hurt_

  
  


_Lies the smile_

_Lies the tears_

_Lies the ocean of memory from all of my years_

  
  


_Lies the anger_

_Lies the pain_

_Lies all of the buzzing thoughts within my brain_

  
  


_Lies my body_

_Lies my heart_

_Lies my hurt_

_And my art_

  
  


Logan still felt guilty. He never considered any of the poems he wrote his own. He always thought they were a by-product of being around Roman for so long. 

  
  


_My burial has begun_

_Do not fret_

_I am among my loves, above_

  
  


_The stars will hold me_

_Close and dear_

_As I have held them_

_For many years_

  
  


_I am fulfilled_

_I am content_

_Because I have finally ended my torment_

  
  


_Do not cry_

_It’s better this way_

_I could never escape_

_The endless sea of gray_

  
  


_My burial has ended_

_I am in the sky_

_I am done_

_This is goodbye_

  
  


Logan had started noticing how much death was a subject in his poetry.

  
  


_The fires of hell light the universe’s cigars_

_Smoke outlining the planets’ memoirs_

_Ugly and long are humanity’s scars_

_Rewriting what is ours_

_We enter god’s boxcars_

_In search of jam jars_

_And the strings of guitars_

_Play the melody of the stars_

  
  
  


Logan was craving Crofters while writing this. And he’d eaten some very suspicious brownies that Virgil had made and asked Patton and Roman not to touch. 

  
  


_In the fields of hatred,_

_I have harvested_

_At least ten thousand roses_

_With you in mind_

_I swear it_

_Up and down_

_You, by any other title_

_Would be just as irritating._

_The jewels of your idiocy_

_Will never glisten as brightly_

_As the fruits of my labor_

_No matter how hard you try_

_I will always be greater_

  
  
  


Logan was just so pissed at Roman that day. 

  
  


_The mirror reflects_

_The silver gleams_

_The widow pays her respects_

_The Prince dreams_

  
  


_The night whisks him away_

_Until he hears the Jay_

_Sing in the morn’_

_And the thorn_

_And the thicket_

_Make way for him_

  
  


_For the Prince has become the King_

_Right before my eyes_

_And he hath capture my heart_

_As he keeps it as his prize._

  
  


Logan had realized his feelings for Roman and wrote about it because he really didn’t want to talk about it.

  
  


_I let in the storm_

_It amuses me_

_For it is no longer cold_

_The storm has become warm_

  
  


_And I let in the storm_

_It brings me comfort_

_The rainy season is no longer grueling because_

_Taming the storm has become my new favorite art form_

  
  


_I let in the storm_

_It brings me joy_

_I let in the storm_

_The storm is a boy._

  
  


And then Logan had to fall in love with Virgil, too. 

  
  


_I love you more than the stars above_

_More than Orion_

_I adore you,_

_Dandelion_

  
  


_You own my heart_

_You’ve stolen it from me_

_You are indeed a siren,_

_Dandelion_

  
  


_And as I lie in the dirt where you left me_

_I can only wonder_

_Why are you crying,_

_Dandelion_

  
  


Patton was, unfortunately, an unknowing accomplice in the scheme to steal Logan’s affections. 

  
  


_Through the veil of lies,_

_I see you_

_Through the iron walls that surround your heart,_

_I see you_

_You don’t have to hide, Serpentine_

_Because I know you see me too._

  
  


Deceit always seemed to see through Logan’s facade. But it’s not like it wasn’t mutual. And yet, Logan’s affections were won once again. Adding another onto the pile. 

  
  


_WIth how grotesque you are, My Dear_

_You think I would never love you_

_But you were wrong_

_And there’s no shame in that_

_And I was wrong_

_To think I couldn’t fall in love all over again._

  
  


For the “least emotional” side, he sure does fall in love a lot.

  
  


_The stars have lost their luster_

_Unfortunate victims of my thoughts_

_In the rose-colored sections of my mind_

_I’m running out of time_

  
  


_My five loves_

_Are you, the parts of a whole_

_For you consume my every thought_

_How I wish to take back the heart you stole_

_For I am your astronaut_

_And you are my stars in the skies_

_The only thing I long for_

_Is to capture your hearts, likewise_

_To breathe you in_

_How long it’s been_

_Since I’ve seen you, my dears_

_Till we meet again_

_I will love you for all my years_

  
  


Logan somewhat dislikes revising his poems. He already heavily edits as he writes and goes over a final edit when he’s done. However, this is one he thoroughly enjoyed.


	2. My Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is p i n i n g

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of this fic is just shameless and dopey poetry because I'm totally not crushing on my friends

_ My sworn enemy _

_ The Prince of passion _

_ I long for you desperately  _

  
  


_ For your touch _

_ For your lips  _

_ For your love would be total eclipse _

  
  


_ For the pain and sorrow I carry in my heart _

_ Would all come undone _

_ Would all fall apart _

  
  


_ In your arms _

_ In your warmth _

_ For your smile could calm the storm _

  
  


_ Inside my mind _

_ Inside my head _

_ I only see you, my rose _

_ Bright and red _


	3. Dearheart/My Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just tooth-rotting sweetness. No like literally. More of Logan pining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try and guess which sides I wrote these for.

####  **_Dearheart_ **

_Eat my heart out, Dear_

_My love, you are a crook_

_You snatched my heart out of my chest_

_My precious little thief_

_Eat my heart out, Dear_

_You hold it in your hands_

_Ever so gentle_

_Ever so delicate_

_Eat my heart out, Dear_

####  **_My Cherry_ **

_I drown in love,_

_My Cherry_

_You coat my heart in cinnamon_

  
  


_I breathe you in_

_Your smile makes me melt_

_Like buttercream in the sun_

  
  


_I know some days you’re bitter,_

_My Cherry_

_But you’re always bittersweet to me_

  
  


_My tongue is molasses when I speak to you_

_If only the taffy in my stomach would stop churning_

_Then I could express my sweet tooth,_

_Sweet Cherry_


	4. Housefire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is pining again but it's angstier this time. TW: Fire. And lots of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about Remus. I got the idea in the car. Logan's poetry about Remus would probably be at least a little morbid. I also like to headcanon that Remus is a pyromaniac. And so this poem was born.

####  **_Housefire_ **

_ Your smoke invades my lungs _

_ Your flames lick my skin _

_ Enraptured in heat _

_ In dying breaths _

_ I curse you _

_ You’ve burned the foundations _

_ Leaving me a charred man _

_ Yet you are still all I desire _

_ As I am burned alive _

_ All I can see is you _

_ And your fire, Darling _


	5. Adrift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan being angsty. Not a love poem surprisingly. TW: Choking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, more angst. 
> 
> I'm not sorry.

####  **_Adrift_ **

_ Honey.  _

_ He just drips honey. _

_ Honey black as tar _

_ Sweet as sugar _

_ Honey oozing from his lips _

_ Saccharine lies coating their tongues _

_ They float adrift in honey _

_ Slow and unmoving honey _

_ Stubborn  _

_ Stubborn.  _

_ Honey. _

_ Feather. _

_ Snow white feather. _

_ So light. _

_ Float adrift in the wind _

_ Without a care in the world _

_ Feather crashing down _

_ Feather as light as a brick _

_ Feather hits like a freight train _

_ End of my quill, _

_ Splatter ink _

_ Ink scatters like stars _

_ Feather tarnished forever _

_ Black as sweet tar. _

_ Feather. _

_ Tulips.  _

_ Tulips in my garden. _

_ Rose thorns slice open my brain _

_ As I cry out _

_ The vines wrap around my throat _

_ I am not heard _

_ I am not seen _

_ My body belongs to the garden now _

_ Two lips smile.  _

_ Tulips. _

_ Adrift. _

_ In the clouds. _

_ Stars smoke cigarettes _

_ Cosmos be damned _

_ Asteroids run away _

_ Comets melt _

_ Blackhole in my carpet _

_ Soft vacuum _

_ Ten thousand purple sunsets swirl together _

_ Royal blanket covers the night _

_ Clouded eyes stare down at the world _

__

_ Tether snapped _

_ I’m gone _

_ Adrift _


	6. To Cry is Serene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, more vent poetry ;-; 
> 
> More of Logan being angsty
> 
> *weak hooray*

_Midsts the pain come relief_

_In the heart of sorrow comes calm_

_Within the storm is an eye_

  
  


_But the peace is fleeting_

_And the numbness plagues_ _me once again_

  
  


_For the turbulent nature of one’s thoughts_

_Has greater tranquility_

_Than the chaos of silence_

_The chorus of quiet inside my mind is deafening_

_Open heart, pour vein_

  
  


_Inside the mind of disorder lies nothing but grey clouds_

_Gloomy weather all around_

_The suffocating nature of quiet_

_The predatory soundlessness of apathy_

_Silent thoughts are nothing but empty thunder_

_So noisy, yet hollow_

  
  


_The nothingness haunts me_

_To my grave, the hollow will follow_

_My mind is empty_


End file.
